


诗人之死

by Evonlich



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), orpheus religion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evonlich/pseuds/Evonlich
Summary: 俄耳甫斯不愿背弃对妻子的爱情，在狂女的追求下选择了放弃生命参考俄耳甫斯教
Relationships: Eurydice wife of Orpheus/Orpheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)





	诗人之死

我焚起沉香，让一切注定结束的悲剧就此终结，以表示对忒弥斯的女儿的尊敬，宙斯本人都忌惮于她们的威严。没有必要牺牲其他的牛羊了，也不能让不洁净的血污染神的祭坛。让我沉心祈祷吧。  
感谢永生的诸神，拿走了我贡献出的一切之后，还给我留下了逐渐腐朽的躯壳。可是这没有什么用啊，黑暗的迷雾蒙了我的眼，我什么都看不见，当然，触着第几根弦我倒还清楚。我的嗓子哑了，勒忒的毒雾毁了我的嗓子，还是我自己咸苦的泪哽住了我的喉咙？我的手指触碰了阿克戎的河水，僵了，老了，就像枯木的枝，就像福耳库斯的三个女儿的手，连自己的眼睛都拿不稳了，这应当是琴师吗？不得当的。还有我的琴，我的琴！弗勒格同走了一圈，你还指望它怎么样呢？ 光辉的阿波罗的金琴，被艺术之神弹奏的，祝福的乐器，有本事奏出神乐，却不见得继承了神的不朽，祝福又是诅咒。万物皆有期，唯音乐长存，也许有这个道理，但音乐的载体似乎无关紧要，不是这么回事。琴，还没坏，可是原本能驯服野兽和河流，敲开顽石让泉眼流出乳汁的欢歌消失了，鸟兽同我泪垂，泉水同我悲泣，顽石阻挡了阳光，我只适应奏哀歌了。可是，有人说，你侍奉的不是极乐诸神吗？这不对，罗克希阿斯和巴克科斯是见不得血和泪的，你让诸神不幸了。可面对我兄弟的尸体，难道他就没有掉过眼泪吗？难道冥府的女王没有经历过血肉剥离的悲痛吗？难道伟大的布洛弥俄斯就没有手捧残存人间的冠冕悲泣吗？他们定是会原谅我的。  
我是个艺术家，是并且一直是。艺术，靠着赫利孔畔嬉戏的缪斯的垂青，也靠着爱情的滋养。欢快的缪斯女神无疑是爱我的，她们教会了我每一首诗的每一个节律，谁会不爱自己的孩子呢，这就是为什么人类是受到诸神宠爱的。可我自己尚没有机会把我的爱播撒给我的后裔，那过度满盈的感情几乎就要冲破我的胸膛。爱情也是这样，相爱是甜蜜的，可如果爱在手掌心枯萎了，就像我在塔尔塔罗斯灌进来的寒风里唉声祈祷，恳求狠心的船夫……我不能够想象了。朋友啊，你看看我现在的样子……我说不下去了。  
哎，那先前拿着鲜花和密酒的姑娘，现在美饰换做了利爪，微笑换做了獠牙。世道变了，不怪我不会欣赏，如果我还年轻，我的心还没有被爱情蒙蔽，我会赞美她们的，她们是这样生机勃勃，就像无所顾忌的残酷春天。啊，可是类似的悲剧我已经看了多少呢？阿尔戈号的残骸，爱情诞下的苦果，一切悲剧的起源，破壳而出的长着鸟的飞羽的厄洛斯。可是我还是心甘情愿地吞了下了最致命的蛇毒。现在，它在我的身体内，伴着我的思想慢慢腐朽了……  
啊，伟大的光辉的赫利俄斯！你的金车将要碾过我的躯体了，让我伸手触碰你的光芒，你那无所不见的神眼神眼应当能看见啊，你虔诚的孩子俄耳甫斯已经在这黑色的大地上痛苦挣扎，孑孓独行了多久了。我最后触碰你的光辉吧，愿你的荣光把我从恐惧之中拯救出来，光明啊，恐怕我往后再也看不见了……  
啊，看啊，我看见黑色的珀耳塞福涅的侍女，端着欧律狄刻新婚的妆匣。还有那鹰翼豹眼，手执青藤神杖的女王……来啊，朋友们，我的时间已经到了。  
我亲爱的母亲啊，请你用你温柔的手把我体面地埋葬，就在皮埃里亚，在那你让我出生，统治的圣地，让我躺在诸神的足边，赫利孔圣泉旁，好让我坐上卡戎的渡船，回到温柔的欧律狄刻身旁。既然我没有本事为她再次编织生的面纱，就让我用死的帐幕蒙住自己的眼睛，为我高兴吧，从此我再不需要惧怕回头望去了。可是我的眼睛不会永远地闭上啊，我的母亲，庄重的缪斯之首，不要为我的苦难落泪了，我会带领我温柔的妻，饮下记忆的圣泉，回归我真正高贵的血统，以享受天国之福，就像你，还有我神圣的父亲那样。  
她们走近了，呵斥我放弃忠诚。我是忠诚的，正如我是虔诚的，我的爱正如我对诸神的爱那样恒久，暂时收起你们的利爪吧，让我有时间祈祷。愿诸神赐福你们，孩子们，伟大的狄俄尼索斯的侍女啊，你们只应当做你的本分，但是我愿祈祷，祈祷，奏着我的里拉……  
我的父亲啊，你曾经那样的爱我，现今给我勇气，垂怜我吧，让我奏乐的手不再颤抖了，我不愿意含着眼泪去见我的妻，你也不要为我悲伤了，愿我能望向无边的天宇。从蒙昧的，塔纳托斯翅翼遮蔽的夜里拯救你的孩子吧。双角的扎格柔斯王啊，怜悯我吧，原谅我吧，我爱且敬畏你，我是不得已的啊，如今我要踏入你的铜瓮，褪去提坦的灰土……  
我看见了，一点不假，沉重的无边大地上承载的广天布满了星辰，我温柔的妻在天幕之后向我微笑了。我的一切已经被夺走了，那么就夺走我的苦难吧，极乐诸神啊……  
你好，我的朋友们，安静些，让我听着我的琴声，哀歌最后地流淌吧。我怎么又不能理解呢，你们贪求我温热的鲜血来盛满酒杯，就像我贪求完满的爱情，无可指摘的幸福。你可以撕扯我的骨肉，但不要夺去我的手与双耳。琴声有几个音变了调了，它从来都没有走过调，这是很奇怪的，该找人修好它，它不会坏的，就像我的生命一样，就像飞鸟的轨迹，天空中的光芒，永恒的，节制的，完美而无可指摘的，要修好它，我的父亲，阿波罗王啊！我的朋友们，别了，别了，别了，别了。


End file.
